


love most discreet

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy,” Stiles muses from where he’s sprawled on their bed, naked and tangled in sheets.





	love most discreet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neglectedtuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglectedtuesday/gifts).



“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy,” Stiles muses from where he’s sprawled on their bed, naked and tangled in sheets. His body is aching pleasantly and he stretches with a little satisfied noise, his skin glistening with sweat and colored with marks, all for Deucalion to appreciate.

 

Deucalion hums, pleased at the display, wipes at his hair some more before he drops the towel and joins Stiles back in bed, uncaring that he’s just showered. 

 

Deucalion tugs at him and Stiles goes easily, sprawls atop his wolf. He cages Deucalion’s head with his arms and leans in for a kiss, slow and biting, no less hungry than the ones they shared when Stiles came back home from his hunt.

 

“I am the bad guy,” Deucalion says when they part for breath, Stiles arching into him as Deucalion presses deft fingers into the bruises he’s left on him not half an hour ago. “You’re just very good at hiding how bad you are.”

 

Stiles laughs, a short breathless thing, bites at Deucalion’s jawline when he feels Deucalion’s hand sliding lower, to touch where he’s still wet and used. He presses back into the touch eagerly, always hungry for his wolf. 

 

“Only someone as bad as you could love me.”

 

Stiles laughs again, startled, when Deucalion flips them over in a practiced move, the sound cut short by Deucalion pressing close for a devouring kiss.

 

“I love you as much as you let me.”

  
  



End file.
